1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus forming a color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known image forming apparatuses transferring toner images of respective colors to an intermediate transfer belt and additionally transferring toner images to recording media such as paper. There occurs misalignment in location between toner images of respective colors due to a deformation or an eccentric of rollers driving a transfer belt and misalignment in location between photosensitive drums of respective colors transferring toner images to the transfer belt. To print exact colors, it is needed to perform color registration for correcting such a color out of register. There is disclosed an example thereof in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-55502.
However, a printer as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-55502 just adjusts a timing when delays of photosensitive belts for respective colors being driven by rollers arrive at a maximum value, and cannot correct either a size of the misalignment in location of toner images or a variance period thereof, for the respective colors.